Sword Art Online II (Emil)
by Heelpeel
Summary: This is a collabaration story between me and Frimnerian you must read both of the stories to fully get what happens sometimes, this is a completely new story featuring only OC character's, please Review if you want it help's


Chapter 1: Sword Art Online II

Along time ago there was a game called Sword Art Online, turned into a death game that when you died in the game it meant actual death in real life. This caused many players to come together and work together to clear levels or as they called them "Floor's" these people were called Clearers, then there were people that also went alone in their time in SAO these people were called "Solo Player's" or "Soloer's". Among one of them was a boy named Kirito or Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as the hero that beat Sword Art Online and saved thousands of lives. Even after Kirito traveled into many other games and had many other adventures whether it's saving his girlfriend in Alfhelm, or trying to solve the mysteries of the Death Gun on Gun Gale Online, it just goes to show you how powerful and well…fun these games into the virtual world can be,

This story takes place 10 years after the Original events of Sword Art Online where the New game Sword Art Online II, the first international Game to ever come out with a free Nervegear with purchase. But this story isn't about Kirito and Asuna or any of the original Sword Art characters. This story has new heroes, new problems and most importantly a new and improved Sword Art Online

I entered my house and Ran upstairs holding the case of Sword Art Online II that me and my friend had just bought, I hurriedly but all the pieces of the game into my Nervegear and quickly placed on my head.

"Link Start" I said as my frontal vision was suddenly blocked by wave after wave of colour until I found myself magically floating looking at a menu screen (Enter you Name) it said as I input the words quickly into the box with a holographic keyboard.

"E-M-I-L, Emil" I said with a smile

The menu now changed to a (Customize Avatar) screen were I customized my Avatar to my liking, I had Light brown hair that curved at the end of my hair tips, a simple shirt and pants that had the Colours of Grey and Dark blue, my shirt was mostly all dark blue while my pants were mostly all grey, I liked my avatar a lot at the moment. I gave myself Yellow eye's that shined rather brightly in the game which I liked, then I spread my beginners stat's accordingly so that my strength and speed were both at 7 and everything else was at 4 or 5, I wanted to focus on quick and powerful strike's. After I was all done finishing the more specific facial and muscular tones I entered SAO II.

A quick flash and there I was, in a town with many other player's around me. I looked at my simple sword that was attached to me belt near my tailbone. I looked around my surrounding's and saw many building big and small having a post Renaissance type of look to them.

Without wasting much more time I hurriedly opened up my menu and clicked on the friends menu, and scrolled down until I found my friend 'Dante' and started to type him a message, I looked around for good places to meet and spotted a place called the Blue Bell Bar.

(In town, meet me at the Blue Bell Bar at the northern end of Town near the fountain) I typed as I sent the message. I waited awhile before the reply (I'll be there in a few minutes)

"Alright then" I said to myself as I witnessed a fight starting to brew in the main plaza

I walked over there and joined the crowd and watched the fight.

It was a simple swordsman against a heavy swordsman, one handed sword VS two handed sword a great way to start my first day in-game. From my opinion the heavy swordsman was winning, he was playing defense while the regular swordsman was wasting all his energy attacking and just as I predicted as soon as he messed up the heavy swordsman lunged and almost took his entire HP out in one blow. The injured quickly surrendered and the fight ended, as the crowd slowly dispersed I made my way back into the bar.

As I entered I looked around for my friend Dante, but alas, he was not to be found. I took a seat at a small table and waited till he arrived, it took a while but eventually he came in through the door and spotted me near the end of the bar sitting down by a window.

"What took ya so long" I asked jokingly, as Dante walked up to me and sat down at the table

"God-damn pickpocket turned into an alley fight, how long have you been waiting" Dante said with a sigh turning into a questionable tone

"Not long only around five minutes, I had plenty of fights to watch before you got here" I said relaxing in my chair

Dante also relaxed in his chair and commented, "Any good Scuffles, or just regular bar brawls"

"There was one, but nothing really flashy about it, everyone around here is still only level one so you can't expect much" I said calmly

As Dante was about to Speak he looked over towards the door and a tough expression took his face, he was eyeing another player that looked sort of like a thief, but behind the thief were 4 other players behind him. As the thief spotted Dante he and his 4 other friends started to make their way over.

"Dante, do I have to pull out my sword" I said humorously

As I said that the four other player's besides the thief put their hands on their weapons and got ready for battle.

I lean over towards Dante and whispered, "I can understand if you got business with the thief, but were at a complete disadvantage as of right now"

"Don't worry, he's not much of a challenge but the other 4 may be a problem" Dante tried to reassure me

"Okay, I'll follow your lead" I said quietly

I watched as the group of players finally stopped in front of us, their eyes fixed on Dante, unfortunately for me Dante invoked conversation with them.

"Can I help you" Dante Asked the thief

"Ya, you have some unfinished business with me and this time I have friends to back me up" The thief said as he was acting cocky

"Oh really now, so what business…- Dante didn't finish as he smashed his buckler that was on his left arm into the face of the thief. But as he did one of the thief's friends grabbed him and threw him towards the bar, screaming my name as he flew.

"Are you alright" I yelled as I drew my sword from its sheath

Dante crawled from back out behind the bar with a bottle of whiskey in his hands, and before I knew it a bottle of whiskey smashed into the face of the player that threw him. As I noticed this I quickly rushed up behind him while he was staggered and used my one and only skill I had at the moment (Lunge) slicing through the player's stomach sending his health to about 43%

"Not planned, but it works for me" I said humorously

Dante then leaped over the counter and proceeded to rush the group.

"BAR FIGHT!" Dante yelled as everybody in the bar started to punch and kick each starting their own fights

I ran back at the guy I had just stabbed sending a horizontal slice, but unfortunately he stepped back and dodged the blow. He then decided to try and stab me, but my speed was way too high to get hit by such a slow strike. The tip of his sword barely skipped past my face as I dodged it, after I got close enough I sliced him with an uppercut sending his HP down to 10%. He was panicking at this point and started to fling his sword everywhere in defence, it nicked me a couple of times but my HP barely went down to 80%. When I saw an opening I punched him right in the face finally sending his HP to 0 and making him disappear from the bar.

As I finished the fight I looked around the bar to find complete chaos storming everywhere. Chairs and table were flying overhead and people were punching random people for no reason. A couple people tried to punch me as I tried to maneuver into a safe spot, put as before my speed was very high so I countered and would always punch them back before they had time to react. I thought it was safe to assume that my speed was higher than anybody's in here for the moment I was right.

Another one of the thief's friends tried to stab my with a tiny little dagger moving at a very high speed towards my face, it barely grazed me as I dropped and slid underneath him drawing my sword and then slicing him in his back. He back stepped and turned to face me, I charged first as he would deflect or block every one of my blow's almost perfectly. Getting frustrated I backed off and assessed the situation, looking around I grabbed a bottle filled with wine and charged at the player again. He raised his tiny dagger to block any of my attacks but he didn't count on me throwing a bottle of wine at his face, as this happened I landed 4 strike's on him and used my (Lunge) skill a last time Sending the player's HP to 0.

As the bar fight ended slowly I walked outside to see Dante waiting for me, "Kicked some ass" Dante questioned me

"You bet I even leveled up in there" I said smiling, "But I think I'm going to call it a night. It's almost 2:30 AM"

"Ya me too, see ya later buddy" Dante said as he logged out in front of me

I opened my options menu as well and clicked on the log out button as well

"Till next time" I said to myself


End file.
